Electronic commerce, or “e-commerce”, is generally considered the buying and selling of a product or service over electronic systems or a “commerce network” such as the Internet and other computer networks. Electronic commerce can include functionality such as mobile commerce, electronic funds transfer, supply chain management, Internet marketing, online transaction processing, electronic data interchange (“EDI”), inventory management systems, and automated data collection systems. Electronic commerce and a commerce network as a core function provides the exchange of data to facilitate the financing and payment aspects of business transactions. Further, a commerce network that accommodates many different types of payments accumulates data that can provide useful analytical information.